


I Met You in the Dark, You Lit Me Up

by catholicorprotestant



Series: Say You Won't Let Go (AoMomo series) [1]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Aomine Daiki & Momoi Satsuki Friendship, Aomine Daiki Being an Asshole, Daiki says don't be a Chad, F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, It's Hard and Nobody Understands, Pining Aomine Daiki, Protective Aomine Daiki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-17
Updated: 2019-04-17
Packaged: 2020-01-15 07:29:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18494230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catholicorprotestant/pseuds/catholicorprotestant
Summary: Aomine Daiki has been in love with his best friend since high school. Momoi Satsuki is having fun with Chads. Will Daiki slip up?





	I Met You in the Dark, You Lit Me Up

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn't stay away! My big fic in the series may be over, but it's only just beginning!

Daiki’s hand gripped the red cup tightly in his hand. Satsuki was talking to some frat boy again. It was the same as every other fucking weekend. She’d drag him to the party, ask him to be dd, and then go home with some fratastic asshole that would end up making her cry when he kicked her out of his room in the middle of the night after he’d fucked her. She’d inevitably end up calling him in tears for him to come pick her up. There’d be the long ride home where she just cried and talked about how disrespectful the guy was. He’d stay up all night trying to make her feel better, taking care of her. She’d cuddle up with him and he’d never sleep because she was just so fucking close. His heart would pound in his chest as he stared at the ceiling. 

He hated the being that guy. He was her friend, her best friend. She didn’t owe him anything. But all he could think during those nights was why them? Why did they get to touch her, kiss her, love her only to throw her away? None of them knew her. They didn’t care to know her. And here he was ready at any minute to treat her like the queen he knew she was. But he was invisible. It was painful the night she lost her virginity in a drunken night to some guy probably named Chad who does crossfit and probably pays fifty bucks for an ounce and wears fucking boat shoes with khakis and a bright button down. He wished he’d gone with her to that party. She was drunk. It wouldn’t have happened if he’d been there. But he didn’t feel like it. And then she just started hooking up with guys. But now she was hoping those hookups would lead somewhere. And they were only leading her to heartbreak. 

He chugged the beer in his cup, slamming in on the counter, and going outside. The guy was touching Satsuki, playing with her hair. Even if Daiki tried to talk her out of going home with him, she wouldn’t listen. She would just tell him she loved sex. It felt good. She liked it. It was her life. Why was she not allowed to have sex when he was? The only problem with that is that he wasn’t. He never had. He’d tried to just move on, to realize that she was too good for him. He was her best friend. It’d be weird. They were like brother and sister, right? That’s what everyone said. It made him sick to even think about. He’d actually taken her advice once when she told him to fuck off and get laid himself. He tried. But he couldn't. Not when the girl wasn’t Satsuki. Not when he didn’t feel anything for the girl. He wanted it to mean something, but he’d never let the guys on the team hear him say it. To everyone else, he’d hooked up plenty of times. He knew the truth. 

Music blasted from the house, and for the first time that night he could hear himself think. Why was it so hard? Why did he have to be in love with her? Why? Why couldn’t things go back to how they were? But no. They’d just been sitting there at the mall having lunch like they’d done a million times before. Their last year of high school. Just hanging out like usual. Their routine. But she’d laughed at something he said. Her hair fell in her face, and she brushed it back, and goddamn she was perfect. His heart skipped a beat. His mouth went dry. That’s when he knew. He was seventeen and he was in love with her. 

Now fast-forward two years and here they were. He shouldn’t have agreed to be roommates, but it was literally the only way his mom was going to let him move to LA. She didn’t trust him enough. Midorima and Murasakibara always said she was his babysitter, and when they’d found out they’d be attending the same university in an apartment together, they wouldn’t let him live it down. 

_Mine-chin, you’re a child._

Midorima had laughed, and told him it wasn’t surprising. _You’d probably be dead or in prison without her. You’re too reckless._

He didn’t get it. But Kise. Fucking Kise. He knew. He’d guessed it long ago, and he’d waited until they were alone to confront Daiki about it. He denied it. Fervently. But Kise knew the truth, claimed he’d known since they were in middle school. He’d wondered why Satsuki’s crush on Tetsu had never bothered him, and Daiki had questioned that himself. Maybe because he knew Tetsu was gay even before he came out. Maybe it was the fact he never budged from calling her Momoi-san. Maybe it was because it would go nowhere. It was puppy love. Maybe because he didn’t even realize how he felt. Kise had had a field day way he finally admitted it. He was convinced living together would spark Satsuki’s feelings as well. 

Daiki kicked at the ground. He wanted to get drunk, wanted to drink all the alcohol he could get his hands on except the two glasses he allowed himself because he knew he’d never be affected on that amount. He knew the limits. But all he wanted to do was get wasted. 

“Daiki!” 

He tensed at Satsuki’s voice. He pretended not to hear her. He didn’t want to see fucking Chad number a billion standing there waiting. 

“Dai-chan!” 

She grabbed his hand and was in front of him. Her cheeks were rosy with alcohol, and her eyes were glistening. Daiki wanted to kiss her. He wanted to just once.

“Hey,” he cleared his throat. 

“Hey, um, just wondering if you were interested in talking to someone.” 

“Huh?” 

“There’s a girl who thinks you’re cute.” 

“Oh, no, I’m okay.” Unless that girl is you.

“Dai-chan…” she shook her head. “It’s college. You gotta live a little. You’re hooking up too, right? So why not a sorority girl?” 

“I’m not really into the blonde generic white girl type.”

“What?” She narrowed her eyes at him. “So what? You prefer the girls that hang out with the basketball team?” 

“Yes.” 

“Why? Because they worship the ground you walk on for no reason other than you’re talented?” 

“Does it really matter, Satsuki?” Daiki glared at the ground. “I don’t question why you are so obsessed with guys who buy friends and are only in college because of their parents’ money.” 

“You’re too judgemental.” 

“At least the girls who follow around the basketball team have something going for them.” He shrugged. He saw the frat boy standing by the door with a cigarette...no, a joint in his hand. “I think Chad’s waiting.” 

“You’re such a jerk,” Satsuki glared at him. “By the way, his name is Colton, and he’s really nice. I’m going to go back to his place.” 

“Colton,” Daiki laughed. “Somehow that’s even worse.” 

“What’s your problem?” 

“Just...do you really think your parents would be okay with this? Weren’t you supposed to be coming to babysit me? Why do I feel it’s the other way around?” 

“God, fuck you, Daiki. You’re such an asshole.” 

He rolled his eyes, and stormed away. He shook his head, and kicked at the ground when she took Colton’s hand and led him back in the house. So he was going to drive stoned and drunk. Perfect. Daiki’s stomach twisted. He closed his eyes and begged, pleaded, and prayed she’d get there safe and in one piece. He hoped for Satsuki’s sake this guy was the one that didn’t break her heart. If Satsuki dated him, he’d get to know him. But for now he was just some guy who was going to fuck her and throw her on the street. He hated him. 

With Satsuki leaving, Daiki took his exit, and went home. He slipped his shoes off, put his jacket on the hook, and tossed his keys on the counter. He opened the freezer to take a drink of the liquor they stored in there, but he couldn’t. She’d call him. He knew she would. He had to be able to pick her up. He loved her. God he loved her so much. But he could never bring himself to not be sarcastic to her. He couldn’t just let it go. They weren’t supposed to be together. He needed to get over it and stop being a dick to her about it. 

He pulled out his phone, ordered a pizza, and plopped down on the couch to watch a movie. He couldn’t focus on anything. The pizza tasted like shit. Everything was shit. He could just see them in his mind. The images played like a porno in his head. It made him want to vomit. 

That guy didn’t know Satsuki. He didn’t know what made her special. He didn’t know that she was a ride or die. He didn’t know that Satsuki loved with her whole heart. He didn’t know Satsuki was the smartest girl in the world or how driven she was. He didn’t know her favorite color, movie, or food. He didn’t know the way her eyes sparkled when she was excited. He didn’t know the subtle sigh she made when she was getting frustrated, or how she threw her hair up for a run. He didn’t know that she loved to wear baggy sweatshirts and leggings during her time of the month, and how she needed chocolate, pizza, and pain meds to make her happy. He didn’t know the way she chewed on her lip when she was studying. He didn’t know how she paced back and forth when she was reciting her notes out loud. He didn’t know anything. All he wanted Satsuki for was her body. Who could blame him? She was the most beautiful girl in the world. To have a girl like that give you the time of day was a gift. 

He pulled out his phone and played with the idea of calling Tetsu to talk about it, but he didn’t even know. He could call Kise if he wanted to. It was almost two in the afternoon back in Japan. He was probably in class though or practice. And he really didn’t want to talk to Kise. He’d probably give him some shitty advice like to woo her. But the thing is Kise didn’t even know Satsuki. Not like he did. Maybe he could just call Kagami and see if they could play a game. Take everything out on him. But Tetsu was here now. 

Daiki let out a loud groan, and threw an arm over his face. He needed to move out. He needed to get some space. He needed to tell Satsuki he didn’t want to go to parties anymore. And if all else fails, he needed to end the friendship. It wasn’t like he couldn’t be awful. He could be the biggest asshole if he wanted to. But he didn’t want to make her cry. He didn’t want to be mean to Satsuki. But maybe he needed to make her hate him because if she hated him then maybe he could finally move on. 

Daiki woke up to his phone ringing. When had he even fallen asleep? He rubbed his eyes, and answered. Of course she’d call. Of course she was crying. 

“Can you come pick me up?” 

“You okay?” 

“Yeah, I’m fine. He just...can you please come pick me up? I’m sorry.” 

“Yeah, fine. What’s the address?” 

“I...I don’t know.” 

“You don’t know?”

“No.”

“Ask Chad for it.” 

“He...he locked me out.” 

“What?” 

“He locked me out. He has a girlfriend.” 

“Shit…” 

“I’m sorry.” 

“Send me your location from your phone then. I’ll be there as soon as I can.” 

“Okay. Thank you. I’m sorry.” 

“Don’t worry about it, Satsuki.” 

Daiki threw his shoes on, and walked to his car. He couldn’t get the thought of that out of his mind. This asshole had cheated on his girlfriend with Satsuki. Who did that? Satsuki was not that girl. She would have never gone if she knew. But then again all the Chads were like that. Or maybe Colton was a new breed. It didn’t matter. And he could just shake Satsuki for going to a guy’s house without an address? She could be killed and he wouldn’t even know. She could have died and the last thing he said to her was rude. 

Satsuki was sitting on the curb, her shoes next to her when Daiki finally got there. Her hair was a mess, and her mascara was smeared down her face when she climbed into the car. She smelled like sex and it filled the car. He hated it, but he didn’t show any signs. 

“Here,” he said gently handing her a gatorade. “You okay?” 

“I thought he liked me,” Satsuki whispered. 

“Not to knock you when you’re down, but why would you get that from a five minute conversation?” There was nothing harsh in his voice. Just a simple question. 

“He’s in my literature class. We talk all the time. We’ve had lunch before. He invited me to the party.” 

“What?” Daiki glanced at her. 

“He...he...I thought we were together.” 

“Fuck…” Daiki groaned, and buried his face in his hands. “Satsuki?” 

“Yeah?” 

“I can’t keep doing this.” 

“What?” 

“This!” He snapped. “Picking you up from some fuckboy’s house after he’s treated you like shit! I can’t keep seeing you like this! I can’t keep being the person you cry to every time you hook up with someone who throws you out. I can’t.”

“You’re supposed to be my best friend.”

“I am!” Daiki smacked the steering wheel. “But you’re killing me, Satsuki!” 

“Just take me home.” 

“Of course. Of course because that’s always what I do. I thought you were smarter than this Satsuki.” 

“Excuse me?” 

“I’m in love with you!” He didn’t mean for the words to come out. He was only supposed to think it. His heart sank. Satsuki was staring at him with wide eyes and a slack jaw. 

“Dai-chan…”

“No. No. You can’t call me that anymore. We just need to stop. I’ll crash with Kagami until I can find a place. And we can just stop being friends because I can’t keep doing this. You’re never going to like me, so we need to just stop. I’ve already ruined this.”

“Dai-chan-”

“And you know, you know something I need to say while I’m saying everything because I for some reason have verbal diarrhea, you need to stop letting guys treat you like shit. If you want to be casual, go for it as long as you’re safe. But if you’re looking for love, Satsuki, don’t be hooking up with random guys.” 

“You hook up with random girls.” 

“No, I haven’t,” he said with a laugh. “I’m a fucking virgin because nobody is good enough.” 

“Daiki…”

“No. No, I’m gonna get you home, and get you in bed.” 

“Can you just listen to me?” 

“What?” he asked softly, feeling the tears about to fall down his face because this was the last time they were going to sit here as friends. 

Suddenly her lips were on his. His heart skipped a beat. It happened so fast. She pulled her feet into the seat and hugged her knees. He stared at him with a smile. 

“Did...what?” 

Satsuki giggled and kissed him again. Longer this time. “I love you too.” 

“What?” 

Satsuki sighed, and crawled over the stickshift to straddle his lap. She wrapped her arms around his neck and smiled before she kissed him again. This time he let himself kiss her back, but didn’t allow himself to touch her. 

“How long?” she whispered, staring into his eyes. 

“How long…”

“How long have you been in love with me?” 

“Since our third year in high school.” 

“So that’s why Kise was acting so weird.” She laughed again, pecking him on his lips before going back to her seat. “I haven’t liked you that long, but it’s been about the time I started trying to find a boyfriend. I thought if I could just find someone else, then it’d be okay and we could just keep things the same.”

“You what now?” 

“I can’t say I’m in love with you, but I do love you. So...let’s try this out.” 

“Are you…?”

“Be my boyfriend Aomine Daiki,” she beamed. 

*****

They went home. Satsuki showered before she climbed in bed to cuddle up with Daiki. She kissed him again. 

“Thank you for the Chad germs,” Daiki laughed. 

“His name was Colton.” 

“Chad.” 

“Shut up,” Satsuki rolled her eyes, slapping him playfully. 

Satsuki never slept in her own bed again.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Please leave a comment!


End file.
